


the memories of thranduil

by Xxalicexx



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, F/M, Legolas Greenleaf - Freeform, Parent Thranduil, Pregnancy, Sadness, Tragedy, happiness, oropher - Freeform, oropher wife, thranduil wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxalicexx/pseuds/Xxalicexx
Summary: while thranduil tells legolas the story of his life. thranduil thinks back of his life before having a son and meeting the beutiful wife he has met, and becoming king. He looks back at how his life was, a helpless, weak boy filled with one day becoming a strong king, just like his father.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ada tell me a bedtime story” 

Thranduil look from the bookshelf that was filled with books that stood in the corner to legolas, holding his stuff elk, tucked under his blankets looking at him with curiosity. 

Thranduil walked away from the wooden bookshelf to legolas bed. He sat down in the tiny bed looking at legolas with a smile in his face 

“Very well, what type of story do you want to hear my elfing?”. Legolas still holding his stuff elk close to him thought for a couple of minutes before looking back at his father. 

“Tell me the story when you were little ada”. Thranduil eyes widen with surprise for a brief second before looking down at the floor, thinking of what to say next. He never talk about his youth to anyone. The only person who knows about himself and his weakness were his lovely wife ellen, who which sadly isn’t here with them. 

Legolas study his father closely. He hoped that he wouldn't made his father upset of what he has said. Legolas look down for a second, thinking of changing the topic until he felt his father's strong hands rustle his blonde hair. Legolas look up quickly, only to see his father smiling down at him. 

“Very well, if you insist I will tell you the story about how I was just an elfing, like you” legolas smile when he heard his father accepting his request to hear about his life. He tucked closely to the blankets while holding his stuff elf, waiting for his father to continue the story. 

Thranduil look to the counter that was next to legolas bed which contains the candle made of wax, slowing tripping from the heat. He took a deep breath and stated the story of how he became the king that he is now. 

\----------------------------------------  
( 15 millennial ago) 

“Where is she?, is there some news?” oropher tap his feet under his desk, which was only getting worse as time pass by. 

“Don’t worry your majesty, i'm sure her majesty will be just fine” dakar, one of oropher closest friend and advisor sayed. He walked back and forth, filled with anxious. Oropher wife, Validhreniel has just gone into labor and both he and oropher have been waiting for news to arrive of Validhreniel health and condition, but nor midwife or messenger has burst thru those doors and tell them about her condition. 

Oropher didn't pay much attention to darak. His mind was in another place, wondering if his dearing wife was alright, or struggling with giving birth to their elfing that both waited anxious. 

Minutes, hours pass and still no word of his queen condition. Oropher was started to be in a state of panic. He try to think positive that his queen was alright, but when he thought that everything was alright he heard the steps of midwifes running with speed to their chambers. Carrying warm water and towels. 

After counting for what it feels like hours oropher stood up from his desk and walked to the wooden doors. He couldn't wait any longer and wanted to know what has happen to his queen. As he was about to open the door, one of the midwife's comes in. both oropher and darak look at her with anticipation and hold their breaths together, waiting to hear the news of his wife. The midwife took a few deep breaths, from the running that she did and look up at oropher. She bow down to him and smile. “Congratulations your majesty, her highness has delivered a healthy son!”

Oropher eyes widen with shock. Darak congratulated oropher on his newly born soon. Oropher mind was shut for a few minutes trying to process what he has heard. A son…. A new heir to the throne. He blinked a few times and ran to their chambers. He wanted to be there with his wife and newly born son. 

When he arrived in their chambers, the guards congratulated him and open the door for him to go inside. He was also congratulated by the midwifes and bow down to him before retiring from the room, allowing both couple to have some privacy. 

Oropher walk slowly to their bed, his mind was filled with nervousness and anxious, but that all banish when he was his wife , holding their child which was covered in a white blanket. Validhreniel look up and meet oropher blue eyes, watch oropher sit down next to her, she gave him a tired smile before looking down at the creation that both had made together. 

Oropher eyes filled with happiness look at the newest member of the royal family. “ he looks beautiful elleth, just like you” Validhreniel brush the newly born elfing hair from his face with her pinky. She saw the elfing calm for a few minutes before starting to make a few cries, telling her that he is hungry. 

Validhreniel pull her dress from the shoulder and proceed to breastfeed him. Oropher carefully pet his soft blonde hair while watching his son have his first meal. He pull Validhreniel carefully and kiss her soft lips , thanking her for giving him a son. She smile while looking down at their elfing. 

“What should we name him?” oropher thought for a few minutes before looking back at his wife smiling.’ what about thranduil?”. Validhreniel held thranduil closely and though for a few minutes. 

‘Thranduil….i like it”. Oropher look down at his son thranduil before hearing Validhreniel gasp. Oropher stood up quickly in panic” are you alright?”. Validhreniel nods but never looked away from their elfing.

“im alright...your son decided to bit me hard…” oropher sign in relief before sitting down and looking at thranduil “now thranduil, don’t start biting your beautiful mother, that is my job not yours”. Validhreniel look up quickly at oropher and punch his shoulder, but not hard that thranduil won’t felt the movement. 

Validhreniel look at oropher with a bit of mad but she later she giggle. Oropher rub his arm from the punch that his wife gave him and chuckle before seeing thranduil slowly drift off in a peaceful start of sleep. 

"goodnight my son" said oropher " tomorrow starts a new day with you by our sides". Validhreniel stroke thranduil head slowly and smiling down at him. 

not before long a knock came from their door. Validhreniel looks up at oropher with worry in her eyes. she held thranduil closely and pulled back her dress. 

oropher stood up from the bed and took a deep breath before answering who it was. darak answer, telling him that it was in emergency. oropher close his eyes for a moment before opening them and ask darak to come in. 

darak walked in, and bow down to oropher and his wife, who was still in bed holding thranduil. he stood up and look at oropher, his eyes filled with worry "your majesty....i'm afraid he has return'


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT

as some of you know I have a story called why must the past hurts. I had people ask me will I continue the story. which I have put on hold since I am in college now and it has taken up my time (which is sad) but I will continue the story when I am in break. this story is CONNECTED to why must the past hurts. This takes place in the future but I will only include thranduil telling legolas a bedtime story about his childhood how happy he was , which includes hints of what is to be expected in the upcoming new chapter of why must the past hurts. 

im grateful of everyone patients, really I do. In the future I intend to delete this post and transfer this story to the other story. I know that before my spelling was AWFUL! but now I intend to go back and change them (which I will!). 

but thank you for everyone time and please leave a kupo! it means so much to me knowing people liking my stories.


End file.
